Based on the type of fishing, a fishing line needs to be wound onto a fishing reel from a spool while fishing, and the line also can be wound from the fishing reel back to the spool to replace the fishing line on the fishing reel. In order to avoid the line tightening during take-up and pay-off after loading, the fishing line needs to be wound on the fishing reel under a certain pressure to keep the fishing line tension because there are lures, lead weight, fishes and other loads on the fishing line during fishing. For the sake of overcoming the low winding efficiency and uneven tensile force of manual work, Chinese Patent CN205132772 U discloses a kind of winding device, including a main body which is equipped with a pinion and an engaging gear wheel, a mounting shaft is mounted on the pinion, and a spool is mounted on the mounting shaft, the pinion can rotate the spool by being driven by the gear wheel; in addition, a resistance adjusting mechanism which is able to increase the frictional force on the pinion is also mounted on the main body. Despite the labor-saving transmission, the resistance adjustment mechanism has the following disadvantages when the winding device makes use of a gearwheel to drive the pinion: small and uneven frictional forces of the resistance adjusting mechanism, becomes easily worn out, and short service life. In addition, the fixed seat easily rotates when it is under a large force because the existing winding device is always fixed by a one-point supporting structure, and so it is unable to keep the stability of the winding device when being used.